Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Style
by Klainer215
Summary: I really enjoy reading these and I wanted to try it myself :
1. Introduction

**Truth or Dare; Harry Potter Style**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

Tyler-Louise(me): Hello and welcome to Truth or Dare; Harry Potter Edition. And all you have to do is review what you want the dares to be, and you'll see it here.

Neville: Can you like dare anyone?

Tyler-Louise: Yes Neville, you can.

Fred: Can it be anything?

Tyler-Louise: Yes Fred.

Fred&George: Wicked.

Lily-Luna: Excuse me, but how is Albus the same age as dad if he's his son.

Tyler-Louise: Well I just brought you all together so readers you can dare people from Marauder age-

Marauders: WOOOO!

Tyler-Louise: ^ahem^, Dumbledore's Army age-

Entire of D.A: WOOOOO!

Tyler-Louise: ^sigh^ and the Next Generation. WAIT! ^puts earplugs in^ GO AHEAD!

Next Generation: **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Tyler-Louise: ^removes earplugs^ So thats that, but- I have a few rules that will be listed below. SO REVIEW!

RULES:

No inappropriate language. I'm serious here, I will not do the dare if any colourful words are used.

No inappropriate dares either. So basically no inappropriate stuff. Making out and snogging only people.

No O.C's, Only J.K's characters.

Characters you can use:

Marauder era:

Padfoot

Moony

Peter Pettigrew

James Potter

Lily Evans/Potter

Frank Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

Present

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom

Lavender Brown

Pavarti Patil

Padma Patil

Cho Chang

Ernie McMillan

Justin FinchFletchly

Hannah Abbott

Pansy Parkinson

Draco Malfoy

Millicent Bulstrode

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Blaise Zabini

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Colin Creevey

Percy Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Angelina Johnson

Next Generation

James Sirius Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Rose Weasley

Hugo Weasley

Teddy Lupin

Victorie Weasley

Fred Weasley Jnr

Roxanne Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy

Lorcan Scamender

Lycander Scamender

Adults

Prof. Dumbledore

Prof. McGonagall

Prof. Snape

Hagrid

Molly

Arthur

Bill

Charlie

Fleur

Nymphodora

Remus

Sirius

Thats all, I know its a long list but they are your only choices. No O.C Comply with the rules or I will not do you dare.

Thanks ;)


	2. Penguin Potter

**Truth or Dare; Harry Potter Style**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Penguin Potter Thanks :) Dedicated to you :)**

Tyler-Louise: And we have our first dare from Penguin Potter.

Luna: Oooo, who's it for?

Tyler-Louise: Ginny.

Ginny: Hahahaha, I get the first dare.

Tyler-Louise: It's kinda odd though.

Ginny: I don't care, what is it?

Tyler-Louise: Well Ginny you must bewitch Harry in any way for half an hour.

Harry: WHAT? Thanks a lot Penguin Potter.

Tyler-Louise: So Ginny do you accept?

Ginny: Yes! So Potter what shall it be?

Ron: Go on Ginny, make him a girl.

Hermione: And what's wrong with being a girl Ronald?

Ron: Nothing, just Harry a bloke, he loses his manly hood.

Tyler-Louise: Ron you don't get to decide, Ginny does.

Ron: Awww ^frowns^

Tyler-Louise: So Ginny pick.

James: Go on mum pick something.

Lily Evans: Please don't do something that will scar me for life.

Ginny: Okay, I've decided. Ut a dolor.

Harry: ^Changes into a diper and a bonnet^

Everyone: ^LAUGH^

Harry: Thanks a lot ginny, love you too. ^glares^

Ginny: I have another one... Thumb lac tuum.

Harry: ^sucks thumb^

Severus: Ten points to Griffindor for Miss Weasley creativity.

Molly: Ginevra do you want me to bring out the baby photos?

Ginny: No mum, Vardo tergum ut northmanni.

Harry: Thanks Mrs Weasley.

Molly: No problem deary.

Tyler-Louise: So thats the first dare, Review Your Truth's or Dares!

:)


	3. adp1222

**Truth or Dare; Harry Potter Style**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**adp1222 Thanks :) Dedicated to you :)**

Tyler-Louise: Another Dare is here!

Ginny: Please be for me, Please be for me.

Tyler-Louise: Sorry Ginny, not for you.

Ginny: Aww no fair, so who' it for?

Tyler-Louise: Ron, your up.

Ron: Great

Tyler-Louise: You have to snog Padma for 10 seconds to make up for the Yule ball.

Hugo: Haha dad, enjoy. Oh hi mum ^smiles^

Hermione: Mum?

Hugo: Ooops.

Ron: Yes! Oh what snog Padma um okay.

Harry: Wait, Tyler-Louise, you missed a bit out.

Tyler-Louise: You have to make it good,

Ron: adp1222...I HATE YOU.

Padma: Oh thanks Ron, Come on, you got 10 seconds to show me your sorry.

^Ron and Padma kiss^

Fred&George&Prongs&Padfoot&Sirius&James&FredJnr&Hugo: ^WolfWistle^

^Finnish kissing^

Padma: Wow, You sure can kiss. ^leans in for another^

Hermione: 10 seconds, Patill, that's all you got and all your gonna get. Come on Ron.

Fred&George&Harry: ^Sing Song Voices^ Someone's got a crush

Hermione: SHUT UP!

Tyler-Louise: So thats Dare number 2, Review your dares people!

:D


	4. Talee

**Truth or Dare; Harry Potter Style**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Talee Thanks :) Dedicated to you :)**

Tyler-Louise: TRIPLE Dare is here!

Ginny: Me?

Tyler-Louise: Are you obsessed with dares or something?

Ginny: Maybe ^smirks^

Tyler-Louise: No its a triple dare for 3 people.

Severus: Just tell us already.

Tyler-Louise: Funnily enough Snape, the first dare is for you ^smirks^

Serverus: Great what is it?

Tyler-Louise: You have to proclaim the following 'I am woman, hear me roar'

Lily Luna: Hang on, isn't that from a muggle musical called A Very Potter Musical?

Tyler-Louise: Omg yes it is, Umbridge says it.

Lily Luna&Tyler-Louise: ^doing the action^ I AM WOMAN, HERE ME SMASH ^stomps^

Everyone but Snape Laughs

Tyler-Louise: So Snape, off you go :)

Severus: I am woman here me roar

All: LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH

Tyler-Louise: Second dare is for Hermione

Hermione: I'm kinda scarred right now

Tyler-Louise: You have to burn all your old text books

Hermione: No, but I might need them, I NEED them.

Ron: 'Mione, you don't NEED them, you WANT them. There's a difference.

Tyler-Louise: Hermione, a dare is a dare.

Hermione: Fine ^piles up books^ If I NEED these in the future, I will hunt you down Talee. Incarne Inflamare (( I think thats right))

Ron: You actualy did it?

Hermione: I'll go buy some new copies

Harry: 2 Gallons Ron, I told you she would.

Ron: Fine, so anyway, whats the third dare Tyler-Louise?

Tyler-Louise: Fleur has to get a buzz cut.

Ginny: Ahahahahahahaha

Fleur: Hmff, Mes cheveux, mes beaux cheveux, je te hais Talee putain, je vous hais, ma belle chevelure doit être rasé et ses ta faute.

Bill: Calm down, everything will be fine.

Fleur: I am ugly without mes cheveux,

Bill: No your not, your still beautiful to me.

Fred&George: ^gag^

Fleur: I'll do it, ^shaves hair^

Ginny&Fred&George&FredJnr: Ahahahahahahaha

Fleur: Hmph

Tyler-Louise: Well that's another dare done, review your dares people.

Translation of the french outburst

"My hair, my beautiful hair, I f*****g hate you Talee, I hate you, my beautiful hair has to be shaved off and its all your fault."


	5. 5ky1ark

**Truth or Dare; Harry Potter Style**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**5ky1ark Thanks :) Dedicated to you :)**

Tyler-Louise: Dare here!

Ginny: finally!

Tyler-Louise: Ginny...was my fault it was delayed not the readers. I am very sorry I just came back from holiday.

Severus: Excuses, if you were in Griffindor I would remove 50 points.

Tyler-Louise: Well I'm not, so um your dare!

Ginny: You fixed that didn't you?

Tyler-Louise: Maybe...

Ginny: TROL!

Tyler-Louise: Umm okay. Severus, you must kiss...

Severus: Kiss...

Tyler-Louise: Lily.

Prongs&&Harry(older): Which one?

Tyler-Louise: Evans.

Prongs: That's it bitch gonna die!

Lily: James... LANGUAGE!

Prongs: Sorry...

Lily: Come on then Sev, let's get it over with.

Lily and Severus Kiss

^Prongs get's up to punch Snape^

Lily: James, come on, not worth it.

James:^Punch Snape^ Lil come here.

Lily: sure...

James: I love you! ^Kisses her^

Harry: ^BLEUGH!^

Tyler-Louise: Well that's all for this time, sorry for the delay, WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM!, and a special thanks to 5ky1ark for the dare and I hope I satisfied your wishes!


End file.
